The Memoirs of the Strangest Team Ever Seen
by N0CT1S
Summary: So I took elements from my favorite stories and began this one. I won't continue it unless you guys like it. K  because of language.


So y'all are probably wondering who I am and what the heck I like to do. Well I can tell you my name is Arata Shigure. But my nickname is Blink. My best friend and brother gave it to me. My brother pitched in the B which he got from calling me "Mr. Blondie" and my friend got link from the fact I can read minds. I know pretty cool. Whenever I touch someone, I can hear their thoughts. I can control it now though. So how old am I? 16 and guess what? It's the first day of high school for me. What is it like? Well it is an unusual high school to tell you the truth. Everyone is organized by their worth. What the heck does that mean. Well I would tell you if I knew wouldn't I.

Today will be special. Shut up. I'm trying to be optimistic. I pull on my new high school uniform which consists of a jacket, collared shirt, sweater vest and tie. Black, Gold and white. Hmm... The ties matches my hair. Blonde of course.

"." Sung an annoying voice. Kureno. My older brother. On the outside, he looks like the cool glasses type. But in truth, he is the stupid annoying type. I know I'll probably be hated on by his fans. I guess I'm the only one who knows his tru side.

"Shut up. Why do you still call me !" I said. He ruffled my hair.

"Because," he started. Chet, probably going for a dramatic effect. I'm right. "I can." Kureno pushed his glasses up so that he could look matter of fact. I tried to hit him with my pillow but he ran away. He' s just an annoying older brother. To tell you the truth, he's not the one who has the most annoying nickname for me.

"RATTY-CHAN!" Another annoying voice. My mom. What I could never understand was why she decided to call me "chan"! She doen't even call my little sister –chan . I'll tell you a secret. I know my mom loves her the most. I think she likes little girls the most. Okay, I never looked like a girl. I'm not lying. I swear. I slumped down the stairs. Click.

"Kyah. You look so cute Ratty-Chan!" my mom screamed. This shouldn't sound like an exaggeration. My mom is immature. Sometimes I think that my little sister and her had switched personalities.

"Oppa. Are you going to school?" Yuki, my little sister, asked. I nodded. She bowed.

"Good luck. I must go now." Okay serioiusly. I'm going to find out how they switched personalities. My mom grabbed my little sister and hugged her. I took this chance to go tp the kitchen. I'm pretty skilled at cooking. I fried an egg and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Oh hello son. First day eh?" Greeted my dad. I nodded as I sat down.

" I hope you don't become as big of an embarrassment as your brother."

"Who's an embarrassment. You are looking at the coolest guy of Academy." My brother responded with his hand over his heart. MY dad chuckled at that remark.

"Ratty-Chan and Kureno, you two will be walking to school." Announced my mother as she wrapped up Yuki's lunch. How could she say such a thing so nonchalantly. We don't just walk to school! I don't have superspeed dudes. I must sound like a lunatic right.

...

In my world, people are born with special abilities. Sometimes they're just the ability to make sandwhiches well. Other times you are born with battle abilities. Those students go to . That' right, my brother and I are gifted that way. The rest of my family aren't. My ability is not only mind reading but I can make invisible webs as well that are made out of ideas and everyone knows, ideas are bulletproof. Okay I'll stop trying to seem cool and mysterious. And I'll stop standing on the table.

...

Back to us complaining.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my family to seem like it's made out of a bunch of lazy idiots who need a car to get them to move two blocks. Now move it."

"What! Your job is two blocks away and you take a limo."

"Of course I would. The CEO of Midas Corp does not need to walk anywhere."

"No, you two misunderstand." Interrupted our mom, "This way I will be able to watch Ratty-Chan walk. Therefore I will be able to see you longer." She had a creepy sime while she said this although my dad and brother roared with laughter at this. I headed to the door as their laughter died down. As I went to put on my shoes I felt a tug on my pants. I turned to see Yuki. She had her arms outstretched. I hugged her. I always do. She is my favourite family member since she is so damn cute.

"Bye Yuki." She nodded with a blush. Aww so cute. She's the best. Hey- I AM NOT A LOLICON! My brother and I walked to school together but eventually parted ways. I headed towards the class assignments.

"Kyah."

"Look at that guy."

"He's really cool." The whisperings go on. I'm pretty popular if I do say so myself. I'm use to it though. Before I reached it I noticed a girl who was about to trip and I grabbed her.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" I asked as she stood up. She turned to look at me. Instead of being thankful, she seemed mad.

"You think that all of the girls will fall for you, huh? I won't fall for that trick so easily." She responded. She seemed to have an air of superiority. She had green hair and was pretty but I wasn't interested.

"Okay as long as you are alright." I muttered and went straight to the lists.

"What!" she said. She seemed pretty shocked. Before I could respond she had walked away.

"Look who's popular with the ladies." Chuckled and interesting voice. Hiro. I pounded fists with him.

"Yo. Did you check out the classes yet." He nodded and told me we would be in Class A. That's awesome. Of course you jerks would not be able to understand. Class A means you have the highest worth. We were in it together. I trusted him so we walked to the assembly hall for an assembly. Jeez what else do you have in an ASSEMBLY hall. The principal told us about the rules and then a Country Bumpkin walked up to the speaker. No I'm serious. This guy was ghetto.

"So as all of you know this school hosts the Chain Yang Yin Wars." My response to this was "What the heck was this guy talking about." I'm no slacker okay. I wasn't the only one. The speaker must have realized that.

"Okay this school hosts the Chain Yang Yin Wars. Just letting you know." Who the heck was this guy?

"The CYY Wars (Cy Wars) are beased upon the 5th seat of the P5-" Okay there was no interruption but you guys don't know who the P5are.

...

So the P5 are 5 warriors that have been in charge of protecting our Utopia since the beginning of time. Not the Land Before Time. The first four seats have been passed down through generations. However the 5th seat is a bit of yankee. Always changing. It's not set in the families are. Of course everyone hates that so people try and fight for the title. But no one has ever beat the Cheshire.

"-Our school tries to bring out the best of students. So you will be battling other students. The students who do the best will be given special privileges. However? The question is. Who to fight. We divide students into teams of five. They are given special marks that we can get rid of. So no switching teams."

"Hey what's this about the 5th seat." Yelled one student.

"Oh right. This year, the Cheshire Cat has been entered into the school. They will also be put on a team. Remember that weird question on your entrance exams that asked if you would fight the Cheshire Cat?" Oh I remember that. It was on it after all of the questions about limits. I thought is was a printing mistake.

"Well we put four of them on the Cheshire Cat's Team." The principal walked back to the stage.

"So you will all basically be part of two rivalries. The one between the classes and the groups. Oh right. You will find out who is part of your team at the end of the day. To clear up any confusion, you will not be having a student council in this school. Dismissed." As we left, it was the first time I had heard whispers about someone else. Hey it's not like I like them. I don't expect them. Shut up jerks.

"Wow the Cheshire Cat, eh?" said Hiro. He looked genuinely interested.

"Yeah, who could it be?"

"I'm excited. I put down that I would be interested in fighting them. Did you?"

"No. But I'll support you."

"Hai." We walked to class. Class A seemed to be the furthest from the rest. I guess that's how it is between the classes. When we arrived, we found out everyone was a guy. These guys were all good looking as well. I AM NOT GAY. I recognized all of them.

"Yo."

"These classes are weird, eh?" No doubt about that. Even as the teacher came in, my thoughts were still on the Cheshire Cat. So you don't know what's so amazing about the Cheshire Cat. Well it's the only member of the P5 that has a disabuility. Yet it is considered by most to be the smartest and quickest. What's the disability? Colorblindness. I know. Pretty lame but I still think they're pretty cool.

"Anyways class. You will begin your first official training lesson next. First I am supposed to go over the rules that will you keep you safe." Everyone groaned.

"I know. More rules. But these are rules that people should actually follow." And so he went on and on.

"First training lesson sounds interesting, eh." Said some guy after our sensei was done. I looked over to see the biggest douche in the school. No just kidding. Edgar Momotaro. His name may be cool but this guy has the biggest superiority complex. He's actually and idol so he's good looking. But he can also sing. He's already got an album. I swear I am not jealous. Besides. I am so more popular then him.

After the bell rang, we all walked to class. I saw the other classes along the ways and realized we would all be having our lesson together. I changed into my workout outfit with Hiro and we waited.

"Wow, you've grown a lot." Said Hiro. I swear he isn't gay but he likes to act like he is in love with me.

"Shut up." But it is true. Last year I had skimpy muscles. Now I was more lanky and taller. We walked out together and waited near the walls.

"So are you interested in anybody." That was probably the most random thing he had ever said to me.

"No. Are you kidding!" I shouted. He chuckled.

"Well if you're interested. I am." He muttered quietly. Now that, was shocking.

"Really, who?" I asked quietly. He just smiled. Annoying much? Jeez this guy really loved cliffhangers. I looked to the crowds of people and looked for someone that he might like. Wow, the girls this year are really pretty and they've changed. I am not a perv. But I felt kind of dissatisified. They all looked the same. Not literally but... Hiro gestured for us to move to the crowd. Oof.

"Whoa. I am so sorry." It was the green haired girl.

"No way. It's my fault. Sorry." I gave her my hand but she just looked at it.

"I can stand up myself." Hiro chuckled.

"Whoa you guys okay. Arata." The green haired girl nodded.

"Oi Arata this is Shiiba."

"Hiro don't tell him my name." I didn't know this at the time, but she had actually planned to bump into me and she was happy Hiro had told me her name. I smiled.

"As long as you are alright. Come on Hiro." She was so surprised that I hadn't stuck around.

"You don't know who Shiiba is do you." I shook my head, "She is the most popular girl in school. Almost all of the guys fall for her. If they don't, they usually just take extra care when around her."

"So she's kind of manipulative?" Hiro nodded.

"Alright first years, gather round." Called a tall man. He must be our teacher. He looked a bit confused though.

"This group is smaller than I thought it would be."

"Whoa don't start the class without us!" Shouted a girl from behind. It was the Class F students.

"Why are you guys so late!" asked the sensei.

"It's not our fault. It's Rhiyo."

"Whose fault is it?" shouted a short girl with red hair. I looked at her. She was , different. And pretty. Not that I was interested. I just noticed. At that moment I had just realized that Class F was made entirely of girls. Strange.

Rhiyo, had started to argue with the others but they seemed to not be troubled at all.

"Okay whatever. Just join the group. Anyways, although I will be supervising the class, I will not be teaching it by myself." Four girls walked in.

"Sorry we're late." Laughed one, "We couldn't make it to the morning assembly. It was the P5-1. All of the guys seemed to ooh and ahh. The girls seemed surprised as well. They were all also pretty. I'm just telling you so you know okay! They introduced themselves. Temari, Anko, Kyoko, and Rikku. Temari was the 1st member but Rikku, the Kyoko the 2nd seemed to be the leader. She seemed liek she was in elementary school.

"Alright. It's great to meet you guys. This is actually our first years as members of the P5. So please take care of us." She said with a smile. Everyone whispered about how cute she was. She reminded me of Yuki. Rikku seemed to be the master of hand-to-hand combat and directed us to complete some drills. We ran and tried battling some dummies. I looked around. Some people were actually good at this.

"Surprised." I turned to see Anko. She was walking towards me.

"Yeah. People are learning very quickly."

"Yeah. That would be Rikku's work." She turned sharply and I felt a sharp sensation in my head. I knew this feeling so I pushed against it with my barriers. It didn't seem to work so I unleashed my strongest defense. The threads. Anko was pushed back slightly. I panted and looked up. People had been watching. I thought Anko would be mad but she was happy.

"Good to see that at least one of you has a strong mind." I realized she had been practicing with everyone.

"Thanks. I guess." I said slightly red. No one noticed because they thought I was tired.

"Continue on." She nodded and walked on. I continued to weave my threads around the dummy.

"Wow. He's really cool!."

"Yeah." I looked to my left to see the short red haired girl. She wasn't really doing anything. In fact, she was sleeping.! What the heck!

"Oi." I said walking up to her. She opened her eyes slowly. Oh crap she's really cute. She rubbed her eyes.

"Is class over?" she muttered.

"No. Are you feeling okay." She shook her head then shoved her hand out.

"Can you help me." I may seem like a player but the truth is I was feeling nervous. I took her hand and walked her to Kyoko.

"She isn't feeling well," I began as soon as she started to fall onto me, sleepily, "and she is kind of tired. Is it okay if I take her to the nurse?" People murmured around me. I heard comments from girls about being jealous. I turned a little red. Kroko giggled.

"Yes sure." Something was weird about the way she looked at Rhiyo. Almost like a sister. The other members seemed to as well. But I ignored that fact and carried her. People were really surprised at that. Geez who falls asleep on the first day of school.

I got her to the nurse and she fell asleep immediately. I looked at her. For some reason, she seemed very troubled in her sleep. I put my hand on her forehead. I tried to look into her head. But nothing happened. I was seriously shocked. I could always look into peoples' minds. I decided to leave her and head back to class. Hiro walked up to me.

"Did you get her to the nurse?" I nodded. They seemed to be on break.

"Quite a cute girl." He smirked. I turned red.

"I guess." He chuckled.

"Hey everyone! We well now go on a short jog and then you may go change. We will be watching a video for the last half an hour." We jogged then changed. I realized I had sweated a lot. Whatever. To tell you the truth, my sweat does not smell. I wiped it off with a towel and headed out.

"Hi Arata sama" A bunch of girls had crowded awound me. I smiled to all of them and looked for a way out. It came in the form of Hiro. I wasn't even trying to make a pun okay. He called me over and we went to grab a sweat in the bleachers. The movie began. I t explained how to battles would go. Different teams had different emblems. You would usually cover it up while not battling. One member from each of two teams is chosen. Then they battle. But other members ffrom the teams can be substituted if that member is being heavily injured-

"Sorry I am late." Gasped a girl from behind. Temari had stopped the video. It was Rhiyo. Everyone laughed. She walked in as if nothing had happened and then tripped over a bench. People really laughed then. To my surprise she was laughing as well. A girl from the back grabbed her and brought her to my right. She was sitting next to me. The girls sounded jealous but the Class F members did not care. The movie went on.

"What I miss." She asked me. I told her and she smiled.

"So I didn't miss anything cool."

"Are you an idiot?"

"No way. I am the smartest person in this whole school."

"This coming from the person who ranked last in the entrance exams." Interrupted the girl to her right. I recognized her. She was Kana Asaki. We use to hang out. Rhiyo is just like her. They smile like idiots. But some how, to me, that's refreshing. The video then went into the past winners. Most of the teams seemed pretty diverse.

"When a team is diverse, there are more weak points among them," muttered Hiro. Sometimes I think he can read minds. "But that also makes them stronger because they have different strengths. Once they figure out the opponents' weaknesses, they just send in whoever can destroy them." The movie eventually ended and Temari spoke for the first time.

" I hope this will girve you all something to think about before you find out your teams today. Your teams have been chosen by the P4-1 so you're in pretty capable hands." She smiled and dismissed us. For some reason when she smiled, I wanted to smile. I wasn't the only one. Everyone else had smiled. I guess it was because it was rare to see- Ugh I'm thinking too much about her smile. Now you all are gonna think I like her. We walked back to our homerooms. Classes continued on. I found it interesting that there was less whispering with no girls in the class. It was easier to concentrate. Guys were also easier to cope with then girls. Not trying to be sexist or anything.

Finally, the day was almost up. To tell you the truth, I was nervous about who I would be assigned. I would be okay with anyone as long as they're not complete jerks or slackers. We were to wait in our class and then we would be told which room to go to.

"Do you think you will be with the Cheshire Cat's Team."

"No way. I said I want to fight them."

"Haha"

"Yo." Called Hiro.

"Yo."

"Do you think we'll be on the same team?"

"I doubt it. They want really different people." He nodded. Heh, He was actually nervous as well.

"Alright," announced Sensei. " I have the lists here. I'll call out your name and you will go to the room I tell you to go to. Some of the rooms you might recognize. Don't worry. I will give you a map.

"First. Arata. Shigure." People looked at me as I walked up to him.

"Don't fight this." He whispered to me. Suddenly I felt like something was being pushed into my head. I fought it at first but then stopped.

"Go on." I opened my eyes and realized I had a new memory. And a map. I nodded and left.

"Ehh."

"That's freaky." I could hear people laugh. Not at me but at Sensei. I didn't realize he could do that. I wonder, could all of the teachers do that. I followed a mental map to a different part of the campus. I arrived to a tall tower like building. I kept climbing the stairs. My team would be up there.

This is it. I held my breath and opened the door. I looked around and realized no one was there. I was about to relax when...

"Whoa I was wondering if I was at the wrong place." I jumped. On the couch was... Rhiyo. Sleeping.

"Why the heck are you sleeping." I shouted.

"Sorry. I got tired." She said with a giggle. She skipped over to stand next to me.

"Whoa now that I look at you, you're really tall. Like a giant." She laughed. My walls cracked.

"Whose a giant? I only look like one because you are a midget."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Whoa this place is awesome." A pink haired girl walked in. She had earmuffs and slippers on. I know her. She's a really weird girl named Hana. But she's nice enough. So far my team was weird but not horrible. I greeted her. Then she and Rhiyo stared at each other. Then laughed. I'm sure they were both idiots so of course they would get along.


End file.
